MAX:Deleted Scene
by green. simply wicked
Summary: Okay, so I basically tried to re-write the last few chapters of MAX to make them a little more, well, interesting, life threatening, serious, and basically adding more gravity to the story. It seemed to just be lacking. . . so I tricked it out!
1. Chapter 1

I think there was something missing from MAX; some element just wasn't there. Jimmy Pats gave us what we asked for, more Fax, more fights, snappy dialogue, but to me it all seemed like fluff. It seemed almost insincere, in a way. It just didn't seem lie a real fight-for-your-life kinda deal. And what's up with Bridgid? Is she a for-real character now? I thought---excuse me, _hoped_ she would never return again. Anyways, so here's my alternate ending. Yeah, I know, It's kind of ripping off the ending of the second Quantum Prophecy Series book (don't tell me ANYTHING about the third book, I haven't got it yet!) but I thought it was the wake-up call Maximum needed.

Oh, I almost forget, I don't own anything, yadda yadda yadda. I mean if I did, why would I write it on a fan fiction site anyways?

Oh well, enjoy.

------------------------------------------------

Max and Angel are just about to bust into the under water lab. Here's a bit of actual text, so you know what's going on:

_As we got closer I could tell that the whole dome wasn't clear---it was metal on top, with a wide band of windows around the middle. Three different air-lock entries would admit submarines, which meant Mr. Chu had access to extradeep-diving subs. Maybe he had connections with some military organization? Maybe he was so stinking rich that he had bought his own private fleet of submarines?_

"_I can barley hear Gor," Angel said in frustration. She stood up and dropped her towel. "I have to got out again."_

_I had forty-thousand tons of reasons why I didn't want her to go back out, but . . .Instead I accepted the inevitable, including the even more gross inevitable that I should go with her._

"_Yeah, okay," I said, reluctantly unwrapping my towel. "I'll go with you." _

"Wait! Max, stop!" cried a khaki clad officer running into the room. "You can't go."

"I turned to look at him, "Um we're kind of in the middle of something here, and plus, I think we proved we know more than you about what we can and can't do."

"No, Max," he said between pants, 'It's your mother."

In the next instant we were racing down the hallways. All I could think was "Oh no, oh, God, don't let it be to late!"

We ran into a room with a bunch of recording gizmos in it. Brigid was holding a phone and had a severely worried expression on her face. She held out the phone to me.

"Take the phone, Max," said a man behind one of the machines, "were recording everything you say."

I looked at my flock. Except for Fang they all looked worried and Nudge had tears in her eyes. I studied Fang's face; to anyone else he would appear nonchalant and totally unconcerned. I knew better. The slight down turn at the corner of his mouth, and the almost invisible glint in his eye told me he was worried. Really worried.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, preparing myself for the worst. What ever happened, I would not let the flock see me cry. I took the phone.

"Yo?"

"Hello, Max." It was Mr. Chu.

"What do you---" I started, but he cut me off.

"This is your last chance, Max; will you work for me?"

"Never," I breathed, putting all my hatred, contempt, and anger into this one little word.

"This is your final warning, Max," said Chu, "join me now and you could prevent yourself a lot of trouble and suffering; don't join and I will make things much more difficult."

How many times had I heard that before? "Ah, how 'bout _never_. Man, when are you guys going to get it through your heads---"

"Very well, Max," he said, interrupting me _again_, "You're probably wondering why I called."

"Well, lets see," I said, beginning to get annoyed, but the creep cut me off again.

"Max," Chu said sternly, "in this room with me I have you mother and a group of kids who support CMS."

I sucked in a breath but said nothing.

"I also have a gun."

I could feel the blood drain from my cheeks. A cold rage began to swell up inside of me. Chu was a sick, sick man.

"In a minute, one of the two is going to die; however, Max, you choose which one that is."

I gasped and the room began to spin. I looked at each face as it spun. An expression of horror that I could only imagine mirrored mine began to spread on each face as they comprehended what was happening. Angel, Nudge, and Brigid were crying. I closed my eye because the room was spinning so fast I thought I would throw up.

"Prove it."

"Excuse me?" said Chu, sounding surprised.

"Prove to me," I said more strongly, "that my mom and those kids are really in that room."

Chu was silent for a moment, then he said, "Fine, Max. Here is Doctor Martinez." As the phone was roughly handed off, my worst fears were confirmed.

"Max. . ."

"Mom!" I cried, momentary joy at hearing my mother's voice subduing the threatening situation. "Mom, is it true?"

"Yes, Max, its true. It's all true. And I know you'll make the _right_ decision. This is bigger than just us, bigger than just me. What we've started, it's created a world-wide explosion. Whatever happens, Max, they can't stop this movement. It needs to continue, for the sake of the planet. . .and Max, I love you."

"I love you to, Mom." I felt so helpless, so confused.

"Max, you really are amazing. I know you'll know what to do."

"Mom, I----" but the phone was gruffly pulled away from my mother.

"MOM!" I cried but it was useless. Mr. Chu was on the line again.

"Hello, Maximum. I trust you're satisfied? It's time to make your choice; save your mother, or a bunch of CMS kids you never met. You have one minute, if you don't choose, both will die. Ready, go!"

I started to look around, but stopped. I couldn't bring myself to see their faces. They couldn't help me; this was something I had to do on my own.

"Personal, if it were me," Chu said, "I know who I'd choose."

And then I knew what I had do.

"Save the kids."

And then I heard a gunshot, and a muffled cry.

"Dr. Martinez is dead," he told me.

I didn't doubt it.

---------------------------------------------------------------

If I get enough replys/critcisms/whatevers I will continue, most likley adding Fax'n'stuff. . .in a way, this is so ironic because I just finished Along Came a Spider and was thinking about how I'd sure like to read a patterson novel where no none dies for once!. . . oh well. . . .  
Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**-Still own nothing-**

**I have to admit, I wasn't going to continue this story, honestly, I figured it was pretty open-shut, but I received some really supportive reviews and decided keep writing.**

**So here we go:**

**----------------------------------------------**

_"**Dr. Martinez is dead," he told me.**_

**_I didn't doubt it._**

"**Ah, Max, always so selfless. This time it cost you, didn't it? Very well, I'll have a ship meet you on the island of Johnston. It will have the children and the body of you mother on it. Blow it up if you like; I care nothing for ship or the crew."**

**I opened m mouth to speak, but no words came. It felt like all the life had been ripped out of me and all that was left was the hopeless, hollow shell of a person. Suddenly I remembered my promise to myself.**_** I would not cry in front of these, these kids, I would not! **_

**I threw the receiver down and ran out of the room. As I left, I heard the sad and demure voice of Captain Perry dispatching a ship to go to Johnston.**

**When I got to my room, I ran in and slammed the door behind me. But in stead of bursting into hysterical tears, I just sat on one of the cots. I sat there, in the putrid cot, in my soaking wet, and thought over and over again_"My mother is dead. My mother is dead."_**

**It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. A fiery rage swept through me and I could no longer control my actions. My fist swung up and came crashing down on a bed side table. The metal table crumpled into a heap. I looked at my hand. I couldn't tell if it was broken or even hurting at all. The emotional pain blocked everything else out. And then I started to cry. I tried to imagine each tear was and emotion leaving me. Fear, anger, sadness, and most of all, grievous despair. But no matter how hard I cried, the pain never went away.**

**There was a knock and the door and Fang entered the room. He sat down on the cot, pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my back. I started sobbing into his shoulder. Fang rocked me gently back and forth. I clung to him, my body was being shaken violently from the ferocity of my tears. I wanted some escape, some way to make it all go away. I couldn't stop thinking about my mom. How much I'd loved. How much she loved me. What happened because of it. **

**Suddenly I realized something.**

**I cried out and pushed Fang away. Fang was startled but didn't say anything. I bolted out of the room and ran down the hall to the emergency exit. As I ran I pounded my feet as hard as I could into the floor, like I was trying to stomp out the pain. I turned and slumped against the door. Running away from my problems wouldn't make them disappear. But I couldn't put Fang in danger, could I? I couldn't put myself in danger of losing him either. Everyone I loved was in danger. The time was ticking by and here I was pushing them away. Each moment was precious, every moment counted. I wished I had known that before. _I miss you mom. So much._**

**I slowly walked back to my room. Fang was still sitting there, I wonder if he had even moved? Suddenly everything became surreal. I attacked Fang with a ferocity closely related with so fighting and anger, yet meant the opposite. He attacked back. **

**---------------------**

**review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Yo!

Demetrius is a worthy gentleman.

So is Lysander.

I OWN NOTHING! (of Patterson's or of Shakespeare's[or of Jane Birdsall's])

So to clear some business up ('cause I be getting much the confused reviews) that last bit was Fax, I was just not really wanting to go into detail. . .I'll try to do better next time.

So, without much further ado. . .

-------------------------------------------------------------

The course of true love never did run smooth. (I LOVE this line!)

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ummm. . . . Ok, maybe there will be a little more ado than expected. . .hm, I just can't think of how to begin this. . .---OH! Wait! I just had an idea! ---this'll just take a minute---

Me: Elaka namen namen ahtchoo ahtchoo elaka namen elaka, elaka----

Jane: -appears-

Me: presenting. . .JANE PENDERWICK!-applause-

Jane: What? Where am I? Who are you? Wait!---is this magic? Have I been whisked away from all I have ever known and loved to be a slave, forever at the mercy of your tyrant will?

Me: ah, no. I---

Jane: Thou shalt never prevail! Sabrina Starr cannot be contained! I shall---

Me: SHUT UP! Sheesh! I picked you because I thought you would react the best to this situation. Boy, was I wrong. I should have gone with Batty!

Jane: Ha! A challenge! Mick Hart---

Me: -clamps hand over Jane's mouth- Enough! You're NOT in any danger; you're just in my room. I'm Elphie, and yes, I'm technically the Wicked Witch of the West, but I'm the musical-sing-song version. -shudders- No way I'd be my novel counterpart. -shudders again-

Jane/Sabrina Starr/Mick Hart: Mmmummph

Me: Oops, sorry-takes hand off Jane's mouth-

Jane: You still haven't told me why I'm here.

Me: Oh, yeah, about that. . .I sorta, er, need your help.

Jane: My help! Whatever for?

Me: Well, seeing was I have a bit of writer's block and seeing as you're a wicked good writer(best 10-year-old writer I know!) I was hoping you could help me write this beginning sequence. I----

Jane: YES YES YES! Sabri---- I mean it would mire Penderwick Family Honor if I were to not assist someone in need of help! Lay you task before me so that I might defeat it

Me: Uh, okay -whispers to Jane-

Jane and I:-conversing-

Me: Okay, finally here---

Jane: hey, wait a minute! What am I going to do for this whole time?

Me: Fine. Here. -throws random book at Jane- Read.

Me: Okay, so here we go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I lay in Fang's arms, I was struck by a realization. It occurred to me that the person I loved most in the world was the person beside and he loved me back just as much. We were soul mates, that was certain. Which made what I was about to do even harder.

"Fang, I think we should break up."

Fang stared at me, trying to keep a semblance of calm, which was useless when I could see the pain and confusion in his eyes.

"I. . .well. . .Chu is going after everything I care about. . .so. . .I, I don't know what I'd do without you," I whispered.

At first, Fang just looked at me, stunned, but then his face shut down. His dark eyes portrayed none of the emotion whirling inside of him.

"I. . ."I began, but Nudge suddenly walked into the room.

"Max," she said, her face contorted in grief and her large brown eyes watery,"Ella's here."

Oh. My. God.

Ella. How could I have been so stupid? _I'd killed out mother_ and hadn't even thought twice about how Ella would feel! Ella was an orphan now. Because of _me_. I felt had lobbed a cement block at my stomach.

"Where---Where is she?" I stammered.

"She's right out side."

I took a deep breath. "Ok," I told the other, "I'll be right back."

I took a step out the door. "Ella?" I called tentatively. "Ella, I'm so sorry. . ."

Suddenly, my little sister flung her arms around me and sobbed, "I know."

"I'm so sorry," I repeated, embracing Ella.

"I know," Ella said, "and I forgive you."

I relaxed. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I held Ella at arms lenght.

"So you're not mad?"

Ella wiped her nose. "Well, I was at first. I almost hated you. But then I got to thinking, and I realized what you did, well, it was the bravest, most selfless thing I'd ever heard of anyone doing. I could never have done what you did. But I thought, maybe, maybe I could be as brave you, if I didn't hate you. I thought maybe, If I forgave you, I could be brave too. So I did." Ella sniffed and smiled. "And I'm glad I did, because without you, I've got nothing. You're the only family I have left." Ella laughed abruptly, "Well, you and Magnolia."

I giggled. "Oh, Ella," I said pulling her into a hug. We remained like this until a voice from above called, "There here!" And just like that, our moment of comfort was over, because we both knew that "they" meant the ship carry the kids and my----_our_--- mother's body had just arrived.

. . .

Ella and I met up with the flock on the next level of the sub. I gathered Angel under one arm and Gazzy under the other. Nugde and Ella held my hands on either side. In one corner of the room, a teary-eyed Brigid was talking to a frightened group of kids. And then I saw the sight which I had been dreading. My heart wrenched as I saw a stretcher with a blanket covered body being carried into the room by John Abate and---my gut twisted and I was filled with an emotion I couldn't name. _Jeb_. Ella sobbed into my shoulder, but I was too shocked to cry. _How dare he! _I screamed mentally. Jeb was the last person I'd want anywhere near my mother, and yet here he was. After John and Jeb handed my mother over to a team of doctors, I broke away from the flock and walked over to Jeb.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"I---I was. . .well, I just couldn't. . ."Jeb seemed at a loss for words. "I just---"

"Wait!" I said, holding up a finger to stop Jeb's rambling. I had been struck by an idea. "Can you bring her back to life? Like you did to Ari?"

"Max," Jeb smiled sadly, "I have always admired your fighting spirit, but this is out of my hands. That department is inaccessible---to me at least. It's---It's controlled by Chu."

"Oh," I said, feeling stupid.

Suddenly, a crew member approached me. "Max," he said, "you have a phone call. It's---"

"Chu." I finished for him.

Ok, timeout. Is it me, or has this been happening a lot lately?

Within minutes we were back in the recording room and someone had given me a phone.

"Hello, Max."

I said nothing.

"Deja vu, isn't it?"

"No." I said because as I looked around the room at the only people in the world I cared about, I realized this time was different. This time, I had nothing to lose.

"Ah well, no matter. I am calling because I have a proposal."

"A proposal?" Hmmm, this outta be good.

"Yes. My proposal is this; I will bring you mother back to life---"

I took a sharp intake of breath.

"---If you retract all the statements you and CSM have made and agree never to advocate for them again."

I exhaled slowly. Every pair of eyes (well not so much Iggy's) were trained on me, waiting to see what I would do next.

"How long do I have to decide?"

"You have one week," Chu said, and hung up.

------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Haha! I did it!

Jane: Did what?

Me: Broke up Fang and Max! It's something I've been wanting to do since they got together! Mwahahahaha!

Jane: Okaaaaay.

Me: Anyways. . .what will Max chose? Will she bring her mother back to life, but in the process destroy everything her mother has worked for? Or, will she continue with her world-saving mission and put her entire flock (and Ella) in danger? You'll have to R&R if you want to find out!

Jane: And give us cookies.

Me: Yes, cookies always help!


End file.
